Picture Perfect
by waitingfox22
Summary: One-shot. Corrin and Subaki have secured their children from their Deeprealms and everything seemed perfect to everyone in the army, but the four of them are still human with waving hearts. So when Kana feels a little less than perfect his father decides find a way to patch things up. Luckily, Kana had given him an excellent idea for family bonding.


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fire Emblem Fates.

Warnings: OOC-ness, light spoilers for in-game supports, etc.

* * *

The family was finally complete. Despite the fear of their children at war with them, there was still the happy feeling of being back together. The only flaw was all the catching up on lost childhoods.

"Not now Kana, I'm a little busy at the moment." Caeldori was currently staring down her little brother outside of the mess hall. The poor boy gave his sister a huge pout and lightly stamped a foot on the ground. Though it seemed he'd make a scene he instead turned away from Caeldori and walked away. It was easy to see in the boy's face that he was lonely. Too young for the adults and older children, but too old to accept being treated the way he was. A flicker of a thought passed Kana's mind. Maybe it was because his parents and sister were so much more amazing then he was and he just wasn't living up to those expectations. After all his Mama was beautiful and kind, his Papa was perfect at everything he did, and Caeldori was both. Perhaps she got it all, because as Kana saw himself, he was boyish in the looks department and clumsy overall.

"I-I just want to help…" Kana whined while trying not to cry; crying was for babies!

"Kana?" A sudden voice got Kana to snap his head up and look for the caller.

"Papa?" Kana bowed his head once again when he noticed the Pegasus Knight.

"Is something the matter?" Subaki walked over to his son and gently coaxed the boy to look up.

"No." Kana huffed out.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me." Subaki wiped a finger over one of Kana's wet eyes.

"It's just…just…It's not fair!" Kana shouted, "I'm nothing like you, or Mama, or Caeldori!"

"Oh?" Subaki was taken aback for a second at his son's outburst but was quick to recover, "Kana don't say stuff like that!" The red-head knelt so he could get on a more eye-level with Kana.

"I mean, I know I'm your son, b-but, I'm just a clumsy baby in comparison." Kana shakes his head and tears renown themselves in his eyes.

"Shush don't cry." Subaki frowned as he was at a loss to help his son through this. In truth he knew he was no perfect father as Caeldori often claimed, and this little scene was starting to gain some unwanted attention.

"Subaki? Kana?" A knowing smile was etched on Hana's face as the Samurai waltzed over.

"Hello there Hana." Subaki nervously laughs as he gets back to standing. He then proceeds to lift Kana up into his arms where the boy gratefully hugs his father's neck.

"The little guy giving you trouble? I guess two kids are kinda of a hassle huh? I mean, Azura makes it seem easy…" Hana hums out teasingly and puts her hands behind her back. It seems the words get to Kana as the boy sobs just a bit louder.

"Kana is a perfect little prince if you must know Hana. Now if you don't mind I am going to the treehouse." Subaki huffs and quickly turns on his heel to walk off. Along the way Subaki can feel his son's hands ball into the back of his clothing.

"I'm sorry Papa." He weakly mutters.

"It's alright Kana." Subaki pats the boy on the back and takes a minute to put him back on his feet.

"Do you really think I'm perfect? Or were you just saying that?" Kana asks before walking bit ahead.

"Of course I think your perfect." Subaki chuckles lightly, "In fact, I think I should let you in on a little secret."

"A secret! Oh what is it?" Kana excitedly gasps, almost all previous gloom suddenly gone. Subaki smiles wide at his son's positivity.

"I'll tell you once at the treehouse." He replies. This gets Kana jumping and tugging his father's hand to go faster. Once in the safety of the treehouse and sitting comfortably on the bed Subaki resumes the conversation.

"I was a lot like you at your age Kana. Childish, a goof really, I was all too ready to prove what a man I was. I even fell off my pegasus in front of Lady Sakura when I first met her."

"What? No!" Kana couldn't help but let his jaw drop open.

"Yes." Subaki nods, "But with hard work and dedication I got past all that. Sure I slip up at times, but I always make sure what I do is perfect, especially around prying eyes."

"You're so cool Papa!" Kana cheers and goes in for a hug.

"Thank you Kana, and don't you forget your my perfect son." Subaki gladly takes the hug and ruffles the young prince's hair. "Hmm, say I have the most perfect idea."

"Oh?" Kana leans back to look Subaki in the face.

"Remember that night with the family I promised you? How about we do it tonight?" Subaki grins as he reveals his plan.

"With Caeldori too?" Kana asks.

"Yes. I'll be sure to talk to your mother and sister. You go run along and gather anything you'll need from your tent." Subaki informs.

"Perfect!" Kana jumps from the bed and runs from the treehouse.

xxx

"Hello Kana." Caeldori was at the treehouse entrance when Kana came back later in the evening.

"Hi!" Kana waves.

"Father said we are all spending the night together. What kind of daughter and sister would I be to decline such a request." Caeldori held out her hand. At this point Kana happily took the offered appendage, though he did happen to notice that his sister had a pegasus doll clutched under her opposite arm.

"Hmm?" Caeldori noticed her brother's staring and looked to the doll herself and began to lightly blush. "Curious about the pegasus? It was a gift from Mother back in my Deeprealm, I can never bring myself to rid of it." Kana simply gave his sibling a smile; it made him happy to see she wasn't as grown up as she made everyone believe.

"There are my precious babies!" Corrin cooed as she opened the door to the treehouse to let her children in.

"Mother." Caeldori ducked her head in embarrassment and gripped Kana's hand a bit tighter.

"Mama!" Kana squealed and slipped out of his sister's grip to go embrace the draconic princess.

"Come on in." Corrin giggles as she steps back from the doorway with Kana in tow. Inside Kana was quick to look around the room.

"Where's Papa?" He asks when he can't locate the older Pegasus Knight.

"He went to wash up at the Hot Spring really quick. He'll be back any second now so go ahead and get settled in." Corrin explains and takes a seat at her tea table. While they waited Caeldori took the seat across from her mother and Kana took to the bed. Corrin got talking about Caeldori's recent crush on Ignatius and Kana just rolled around in the bed anxiously. Somewhere in the girl's conversation Corrin brought up Kana.

"He'll look just like Subaki when he gets older. I just know it." She giggles loud enough to catch her son's attention.

"That's if he grows his hair out that long. Honestly I like it how he has it now." Caeldori too giggles as she puts in her opinion.

"My handsome little Kana-bean." Corrin turns to the boy on the bed.

"I hope so! I'm already a dragon like Mama so if I look like Papa it'll be a perfect mix!" Kana proudly exclaims. This gets the girls to laugh and Kana can't help but join in.

"Just what is my family doing without me that's causing all this mirth?" Subaki questions with false hurt as he enters the treehouse.

"Father!"

"Papa!"

"Hello dear."

"I love you all as well." Subaki chuckles and closes the treehouse door.

"It's a good thing we had that set of futons put in here earlier. Let's all get ready for bed." Corrin hums as she gets up from her seat.

"Allow me to help." Caeldori follows right behind her mother. The futons are pulled out and placed close together to create a make-shift large bed on the floor of the treehouse. Each family member made sure to huddle close as they got in bed; Corrin and Subaki took the ends with Caeldori and Kana in between them. The girls were quick to fall asleep but it took the boys just a bit longer.

"This was definitely a perfect idea. Thank you for suggesting it Kana." Subaki hums as Kana settles against his chest.

"I love you Papa." The boy replies with a small yawn.

"I love you too Kana. Your the most perfect son any father could ask for." Subaki stated with a small peck to son's forehead.

"Tell me a story?" Kana asks as he pulls his share of the blanket father up his shoulder.

"I know just the one to tell…Once upon a time there lived a beautiful princess locked away in a dark castle…"

"…and so the gallant Pegasus Knight was able to save the dragon princess and they lived happily ever after. Some say that one day they had to two most beautiful children the world was ever graced with." Subaki smiled fondly as he took in the little snores from the boy at his chest and the entangled hairs of his wife and daughter. This was a scene worth to be frozen in time for all of eternity. His family was perfect the way it was and he was sure each one knew it to be true.


End file.
